Ember McLain
Summary Ember McLain is a character and ghost villainess in Danny Phantom. Her backstory was never revealed on the show, however, according to one of the creators for the show, before she died, Ember was an unpopular high school-aged girl who had large dreams of becoming a rock star. One day a boy asked her out to the movies. She waited all night for him to show up, saying, "He's just running late." When morning came and he didn't show up, Ember went home. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep and didn't wake up when her house mysteriously caught on fire. She died in the flames, which possibly gave her the name "Ember." Ember is a seductive, hard-rocking ghost teen with disrespect towards any kind of authority figure, she is not above revenge, in all the episodes she was featured as a villain, she has tried to hurt Danny or anyone else who defeated or annoyed her in any way. Ember's mind is filled up with revolutionary thoughts, in every episode she is featured as a villain, her plans are always related to some sort of revolution, this is also evidenced by her hatred of authority, especially adults. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-A | Low 6-B Name: Ember McLain Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility, Invisibility, Possession, Immortality (Type 7), Flight, Sound Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Mind Control, Empathy Manipulation, Becomes more powerful everytime someone chants her name, Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Bubble Manipulation, Can enhance other people's powers, Master guitar player and singer, Matter Manipulation (Molecular level, Can rearrange molecules with their energy), Regeneration (Mid-High, Ghost can regenerate from being reduced to dust or smoke, or from being vaporized), Extrasensory Perception (Ghosts can see invisible beings), Technological Manipulation (Ghosts can enter video-games), Resistance to Biological Manipulation (Ghosts are protected from viruses that trn their targets into monsters), Sleep Manipulation (Regular sleeping gas doesn't work on ghosts), Mind Control and Empathy Manipulation (It is harder for Ember McLain to control ghosts than it is for her to control humans) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Can damage Danny Phantom) | Large Mountain level+ (Harmed Danny) | Small Country level+ (Send Sam flying while she was wearing the Fenton Ghost Peeler, which should make her comparable to other ghost hunters such as Jack or Maddie, who can harm the likes of Skullker and Undergrowth) Speed: FTL (Can keep up with Danny) | FTL (Can keep up with Danny) | FTL (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Can fight Danny Phantom) | Large Mountain level+ (Can fight Danny) | Small Country level+ (Comparable to Spectra and to ghost hunters like Jack or Maddie) Stamina: Very High (Can fight Danny) Range: Melee physically, Higher with her guitar Standard Equipment: Electric Guitar Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Anti-Ghost Weapons, Blood Blossoms and Ecto-Ranium. Seems to need people chanting her name, or else she loses her power, this, however, is inconsistent, since there are episodes in which she can use her powers even without any chanting. Key: Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Danny Phantom Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Sound Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Bubble Users Category:TV Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Technology Users Category:Resistance Users